Our Song
by Kitai Matsuru
Summary: This is just a cute fic that I got the idea for from listening to my new Celine Dion CD. I didn't spell her name wrongI love this little fic I made, so pleaz don't flame it.It's a BL fic.It takes place during an S class ceremony.I'm bad at summaries


*Me again^.^  I know what you're thinking.  Another fic by Kitai Matsuru.  Yeah, yeah, well, this is a little different than most of my fics.  This is just a cut little fic I had to write.  With no further delay, here you go.  Enjoy^.^

I don't own zoids.

Well, on account that when I put things in Italics, it doesn't work, I'm gonna indicate thinking by using ~…~ these.

************************************************************************************************

Everyone in the huge room clapped as the Blitz team stepped off of the stage.  It was the day after the Royal Cup tournament and the inauguration ceremony had just ended.  The Blitz team was officially in the S class now.  After the ceremony, a party was to start.  The room where the party was, was set up so that there was a huge area in the middle that was left open.  A stage was also there, and on it were many instruments and many microphones.  The tables were all stationed in the back.  They were round tables that seated 7 each.  They were nicely decorated with white tablecloths and wonderfully decorated plates.  The party was formal and everyone was wearing their most expensive looking outfits.  Most of the guys wore tuxes and the girls all wore long, dresses.  Some were more flowing than others, and some were slinkier.  Everyone entered the room.  The members of the Blitz team got first choices on tables.  They picked one of the ones in the middle.  They made sure that they could see the stage.  Everyone was soon in the room and they were all chatting amongst themselves.  The boys of the Blitz team all wore black tuxes.  Leena was wearing a purple gown that was glittery.  It shined in the light.  It was a tight outfit with slits up the sides that stopped at her knees.  It was a spaghetti strap dress.  It made her look elegant.  She wore purple, velvety boots that didn't go much higher than just a little past her ankles.  They all sat down.  Leon and Naiomi came in as well.  They sat down with the Blitz team, on account that they had offered.  Naiomi wore her red dress that had the halter-top.  Leon was wearing a black suit, just like all the other guys.

"That was a great ceremony," said Leon.

"I don't know.  It felt strange standing up there in front of so many people," said Bit.

"I can't believe we finally made it into the S class.  This is wonderful!" said Doc happily.

"Hey, do any of you know who they got to play here?" Leena asked.  They all shook their heads.  No one had mentioned who was providing the music.

"When do we get to eat?" asked Bit.

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Brad.

"No!" said Bit.

"It shouldn't take to long," said Jamie.  As if on cue, many waiters came out from the doors.  They all pushed huge carts with many domed plates on them.  The waiters went around and handed everyone the plates.  Soon enough, everyone was eating.  They had all ordered way ahead of time, so they all got what they wanted.  Bit was eating steak, Jamie was having chicken, Brad was having a taco, Doc was also having chicken, Leon was having Lobster, and Leena and Naiomi had both wanted salads.  Leena's salad had chicken in it, while Naiomi's just was a salad.  Then, a man came out on stage and spoke into one of the microphones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our musical guest for the evening, Celine Dion!" said the man.  Everyone clapped and cheered as Celine walked out on stage, followed by the people who would play the instruments.  Celine walked up to the microphone.

"Hey everybody, how ya doing?  I just wanted to let you know that we will take requests if anyone has something they'd like us to play.  The first song we'll play is called 'The Power of Love'," she said.  The band started playing and she began to sing the song.  They all ate their food and listened to the music in the background.  The next song they sang was "A New Day Has Come".  By the time the song ended and they started singing "Because You Loved Me", some people had finished and were now dancing.  Brad and Naiomi were two of those people.  They had gotten up and were now dancing.  There were still many who were still eating.  Bit had a huge smile on his face.

"You know, this food is really good!" he said.

"You're telling me.  This is wonderful!" said Leena.  They all agreed.  Bit finished next.  He looked to Leena.  ~Man, does she look beautiful…~ he thought.  He then quickly shook his head.  ~What am I thinking?~ he thought to himself.  Leena glanced up at Bit every once in a while.  ~What is he looking at?~ she thought.  She began to blush slightly as he just stared at her.  It was getting worse.  She looked to Bit.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him.  Bit suddenly snapped out of it, his face reddening.

"N, nothing," he said.  He sounded nervous.  Leena just went back to eating and she was soon done.  Clapping could be heard as the song was finished.

"Thank you, thank you!  You're too kind!  Like I said, we will take requests, so if you have any, please let us know," said Celine.  A man that was on the dance floor and his girlfriend requested the song "Falling into you".  Bit and Leena still sat at the table.  Leon looked to Bit.

"So Bit, I heard you were going to go on vacation.  Any ideas on where you might go?" asked Leon.  Leena looked up at Bit.

"I haven't really thought about it yet.  I don't even know how long I'll be gone," said Bit.  Leena seemed a little sad at this.

"So Bit, you're leaving us?" she asked.  She made it seem like an innocent question, not showing her sorrow.

"Well, I'll be back when the new season starts.  I'm not leaving you," said Bit.  Leena breathed a sigh of relief, but she was still sad.  The song had ended and once again everyone clapped.  The next song that was played was the song "Tell Him".  As Leena listened to the music and the lyrics, she realized that it was describing what she felt.  She looked at Bit, who seemed to just be listening to the song, leaning back in his chair.  He looked at Leena, who quickly turned around.  She could feel the hot blush spread across her cheeks.  She then turned back to the music and watched as the people on the dance floor danced to the song.  Leena really wanted to tell him, but she was afraid.  ~Well, this song is perfect for me~,  she thought.  ~Man, do I wanna tell him~, she thought.  The song ended.

"Thank you!  The next song we'll play will be 'Let's talk about love'," said Celine.  The song started.  The song was beautiful.  Leena really wanted to dance.  Leon knew this.  Doc had, at one point, wandered off to go talk to some of his friends.  Jamie had found people to talk to as well.  Leon, Bit, and Leena were the only ones still left at the table.  Bit was staring at Leena again, who was just smiling and listening to the music.  ~Maybe, I should…ask her to dance~, thought Bit.  ~What could it hurt, but first…~ thought Bit.  He stood up and walked towards the stage.  The song had ended and everyone was clapping.

"Thank you, thank you very much!  You've been a great audience.  I would like to take a request for the last song we play," said Celine.  Bit had just made it to the stage.  He motioned for Celine to bend down and listen.

"What is it?  You're Bit Cloud right?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.  "And I have a request."

"Sure.  It seems only right that you should get to pick the last song.  This is a party for you and your team.  So, what'll it be?" she asked.

            Back at the table, Leena could no longer see Bit.  He had walked off into the crowd and she had lost track of him.  ~I wonder what he's doing~, thought Leena.  Celine lifted her head back up and looked to the crowd.  "The last song we'll play tonight is 'Have you ever been in love', that was requested by none other than Bit Cloud.  We thank you all for tonight and I've really enjoyed playing for all of you.  Thanks for having us and I hope you've had as much fun as I have," said Celine.  Leena just sat at the table, a little confused.  ~Bit requested a song?  And this song nonetheless.  Why?~ thought Leena.  The song had just started playing.  Bit quickly made his way through the people and back to the table.  He was walking towards Leena.  Leon quickly got up and left.  When Bit had reached Leena, he seemed nervous.  His face was red.

"Le, Leena, I wanted to know if you'd…" stopped Bit.  Leena was confused, but she knew what he wanted.  "Sorry, let me restart," he said.  He put that smirk on his face and then bowed to her.  "May I have this dance?" he asked.  Leena was a little shocked and nervous.  She could tell she was blushing.  She stood up.

"Sh, sure," she said.  He just smiled.  Leena hooked her arm around his and they walked out.  The lyrics to the song were wonderful.  Bit took Leena's hand in his.  He placed his hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder.  They didn't move very far, they just sort of stayed in a small little area.  They were very silent for a while.  Leena then looked at Bit, who had been staring at her.  She could feel the red in her face spreading.

"What?  What are you looking at?" she asked.  Bit shook his head and snapped out.

"Sorry.  It's nothing really.  It's just that, you look…beautiful," he said.  He would have slapped himself for blurting it out, but all Leena did was smile at him.

"Thank you," she said.  They were silent for a while, until they both looked at each other at the same time and said.

"Leena, I…"

"Bit, I…" they said at the same time.

"You go first," they said again.  There was a brief moment of silence.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," they both blurted out at once.  They were both shocked at what had just happened.

"You love me?" asked Leena.

"Yeah," said Bit.  They just smiled at each other as they dropped hands and held each other closer.  The gap between them was soon filled as they kissed.  They soon broke and Leena laid her head on his shoulder.

"From now on, this'll be our song," said Bit.

"I'd like that," she said, as the song seemed to go on forever and they just danced, holding each other as if they'd never let go.  This was how they wanted it and how both thought it always should have been.

************************************************************************************************Well, what do you think?  Pleaz say you like it, pleaz!  I worked hard on this!  This is IMPORTANT!  You can use any of those songs up there for songfics EXCEPT 'Have You Ever Been in Love'.  Pleaz don't do that one unless you really want to.  Pleaz!  I'm only asking because I plan on doing a sequel to this using that song in the songfic.  I guess I don't care if you do, but pleaz don't take any of my ideas, pleaz?  I guess that's all.  If someone wants to, pleaz someone do a songfic with the song "Tell Him".  I would, but I can't think of anything.  I got about three more songfics I'd like to do soon, so enjoy!  If you couldn't tell, I'm a huge Celine Dion fan, and I didn't spell that wrong, so don't tell me I did.  And most of all, pleaz don't flame me!  That's all.  Until we meet again, Audi^.^


End file.
